$ {-3\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 3 & 3 \\ 1 & 0 \\ -2 & 0 \end{array} \right]=}$
The Strategy To multiply a matrix by a scalar, we multiply each term of the matrix by the scalar. Multiplying each term $ {\begin{aligned}-3\cdot \left[\begin{array}{rr} {3} & {3} \\ {1} & {0} \\ {-2} & {0} \end{array}\right]&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} -3\cdot{3} & -3\cdot{3} \\ -3\cdot{1} & -3\cdot{0} \\ -3\cdot{-2} & -3\cdot{0} \end{array}\right] \\\\&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} {-9} & {-9} \\ {-3} & {0} \\ {6} & {0} \end{array}\right]\end{aligned}}$ Summary $ {-3\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 3 & 3 \\ 1 & 0 \\ -2 & 0 \end{array} \right]=\left[ \begin{array}{cc} -9 & -9 \\ -3 & 0 \\ 6 & 0 \end{array} \right]}$